


【斑柱】相约

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [3]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: 《何人》的后续，依旧是ABO世界观下⚠️Omega的身体构造类似于双





	【斑柱】相约

⚠️《我绿我自己的》的后续

收到荒唐的结亲信后最易燃易爆的就是千手扉间，这是整个千手的共识。最近可以说没人敢触暴躁小老弟的眉头，至于柱间…已经被关禁闭好好反省了。  
扉间觉得自家大哥已经被宇智波斑迷昏了心智，不仅让敌人完全标记还敢瞒着自己，要不是宇智波斑那个混蛋寄信过来求亲，大哥怕不是敢偷偷把孩子都生了？？  
这个热火Alpha决定好好行使自己作为监护人的职责，务必让大哥和斑分手。  
（注：同胞兄弟中Alpha作为Omega的第一监护人）  
柱间对禁闭倒是没有太大意见，斑寄信的举措实在是太乱来了，先结盟才是正途啊。  
当然另一个重要原因也和他有些难以招架热情坦荡的宇智波有关…

应付完弟弟一日三次的查岗，柱间都觉得精神有些疲惫。重新点燃了一盏新油灯，伴着昏黄的光影，柱间的思绪渐渐飞向了远方。  
他不知不觉回忆起自己和斑相遇后的点点滴滴…  
和斑的相遇一直被柱间视作上天的启示，虽然有些肉麻，但的确意义如此。  
在战乱的时代能够遇到志同道合的伙伴并与他成为挚友，柱间是一直心怀感激的，即使在很长一段时间内两人都在战场上争锋相对…他也一直坚信那个男人从来没有真正放弃！  
如今虽然是因为“意外”，但自己的确再次和斑坦诚相待了…接下来只要各自说服族人顺利联盟，儿时的梦想指日可待。  
（联姻…现阶段还是太乱来了。）

不必到夜有所梦的时间，柱间就见到了一直占据他思绪的男人。  
当然，敢夜闯千手族长房间的男人必须经受一定考验，两人借着昏暗的烛芯仅凭体术就畅快交起了手。  
最终…还是体术略胜一筹的柱间一把制住了斑。  
“斑…你太冒险了。”  
宇智波斑毫不在意被手刀制住了动脉，反过来握住了柱间的手。  
“想要见到你这点险算什么，柱间…我不来见你，你就打算在族里待到天荒地老吗？嗯？你就一点都不想念我？”  
柱间当然是想念这个人的…交握的手就是他的回答。  
——————  
又有许久未见的两人温情脉脉地挨在一处说了许多话…斑向柱间倾诉了弟弟对自己恋情的不赞同，柱间也分享了最近扉间的紧张。  
“呼…不知不觉都聊到这么晚了，我是再去换个灯芯还是今天就到此为止了？”  
太过昏暗的空间让柱间错过了斑翘起的唇角，片刻之间两个人就换了个姿势。  
烛火随之熄灭，只余皓皓的月光透过窗台…  
“这两项我都不选…柱间，我们许久未见了啊。”  
“所以我们聊了好几个时辰。”这是装傻的柱间  
斑已经摸索出了和作为恋人的柱间的相处之道，那就是能动手就别多废话！如果不记得提醒他两人已经是恋爱关系，这个男人又会不自觉回到“挚友”模式上…上次亲密后还被发了挚友卡的宇智波对这种“恶习”深恶痛绝。

两人的舌头在彼此的口腔交缠了好几轮后，柱间才抓住时机微微避开头。  
“斑！不要忘记这是哪里，在这里做这种事你是不要命了？！要是被人发现我的卧室里出现Alpha的信息素，你就别想安然无恙离开千手了。”  
斑对柱间总是考虑诸多的性格又爱又恨，他低下头轻轻琢吻男人修长的脖颈，也算是从激动里找回了些理智。  
“那你我就不要释放出信息素…柱间，我很想你…它…也很想你。”  
“喂！做那种事怎么可能…”  
剩余的的话都被斑的吻堵在了嘴里。  
柱间用手抚住斑的后颈，感受男人时而纠缠的舌头。斑舔舐过上次发现的的敏感上额，果不其然感受到身下人不能控制的哼声。  
放过纠缠许久的唇舌，斑轻咬柱间的下唇，伸手解开了柱间的衣带，这次他不紧不慢，只将上衣解开却不脱下。  
隔着千手翠色族服咬住胸前果实带给了两个人不同的体验，微微的麻痒隔着柔软布料传入了柱间敏感的神经，他觉得这种刺激未免太过，却没有过于推拒斑，通过几次亲密下来他已经摸清楚了男人的脾气…只要顺着这个人就一切都好，温柔的很，相反若是推拒，这男人总是能找到更激烈的方式来让柱间“屈服”。  
瞥见胸前两片濡湿…厚脸皮的千手族长都少有的有些难为情，他摸了摸斑桀骜的的长发，示意他快点转移到其他地方。  
斑感受到了柱间的顺从也十分愿意听从他的意愿，唇舌离开了下方的衣料。  
“柱间…自己把上衣解开，我想看看你！”

清冷的月光洒在身下蜜色的健美身躯上，点燃了注视者心中的烈焰…  
斑的手在两片丰硕厚实的胸肌时轻时重地揉捏，不时落下一两个轻吻。  
“斑…我一直都想问你，你为什么总针对我的胸啊…又不是丰满的女性，有什么好碰的…”  
斑用啧啧作响的吮吸回答了柱间的问题，虽然柱间整个人都完美无缺…他还是尤为喜爱他的胸部。斑觉得这个男人是不了解自己的魅力的，他觉得这样也好…这种美只被宇智波斑一个人探索就行了。将两片胸乳抓在手里，斑舔弄着自己挤压出的沟壑…  
“嗯…唔…”  
“柱间…别多问了，你不是也喜欢我这样对你吗？你只要给我更多热情的反应就好。”  
即使不通过信息素，一番作弄两人的下身也早就激动起来了，柱间从不忍耐很快就动手解开了自己的腰带，感受胸口不断传来的快感，男人坦荡地在恋人面前自慰下身的肉柱。  
斑被连续不断的性感呻吟挑得更加激动，他颤抖着手解开了自己的腰带，想将激动的下身也送到了柱间的手里。亲吻舔弄身下男人的耳廓，讨好的磨蹭着修长的大腿。  
“柱间…也帮帮我吧。”  
被柱间带着放荡情欲的眼角扫过，斑觉得自己硬到难以忍受了。  
“唔…啊～”  
斑觉得不能动用信息素实在是太可惜了，不然他就可以让柱间只能软倒在自己身下，而不是有机会去作弄自己…带着薄茧的手掌将两人的激动紧紧包裹着，柱间一边放荡的呻吟一边技巧十足地撸动肉柱，他还能找到空隙去亲吻斑的胸膛。  
“唔…嗯…”随着越来越快的动作，两人的呼吸都越来越急促，随着柱间率先拉开一场新的热吻，两人终于一并射出了精液…  
“呼…呼…这样总可以了吧，斑你也乖一点别闹了…在这里我真的不适合让你…呼…”  
宇智波斑没有回答他，只是舔了舔柱间唇角的津液，他突然有了个好想法。  
柱间没想到自己都“劝”了到这一步，斑还是不依不饶非要做那种事，斑不愿意离开，他也只能默默祈祷后面千万别掉链子…

在斑的要求下，已经和他是恋人关系的柱间在床事方面其实是非常能放开的，有时候甚至热情得让斑怀疑他的性别…  
两人彻底褪下衣物，感受肌肤相亲的舒适感。  
“柱间…把腿打开，我们接着来！”  
千手柱间觉得斑就是抓准了他不被踩到底线前对人没有下限的包容，一再要求他做自己从前想都不会去想的事情…  
忍者之神在月下舒展了身躯，斑甚至不自觉地打开了写轮眼来记录此时的美景。  
男人仰卧在洁白的被褥，一头又顺又直的乌发散落其上。  
“呼…呼…真拿你没办法。”话闭这个男人就曲起了长腿微微向两侧分开。  
“柱间…你可真听话…”  
“斑……你是把日常没说的话都留在这种地方了吗？快点闭嘴吧你！”  
很快宇智波斑就用行动告诉他，自己是不会闭嘴的…反倒是柱间被接下来的调情弄得只能呜呜出声。  
男人的舌头热情地舔弄恋人分开的双腿…从慢慢从膝盖移动到大腿内侧，随着这种带着柔情蜜意的舔弄，柱间也渐渐放松了紧绷的大腿。  
“呜…啊！斑！谁让你拿舌头去舔这种地方！出去！”  
斑会在“战场”上听柱间的吗？绝无可能！他用手强势地分开柱间想要合拢的两腿，更加卖力地舔弄柔软的蜜穴…  
“柱间…舒服吗…你把我的舌头夹得真紧。”  
“呜呜…我等会一定让你好看！”  
“那我只能努力让你不舍得找我麻烦了…”  
“嗯！啊！”“呼…呼…嗯…”  
被舌头抵到深处敏感的地方，柱间忍不住用腿夹紧了斑的脑袋，尽力平稳自己因高潮而急促的呼吸。斑亲吻着自己疼爱了许久的地方，给了柱间稍作喘息的机会。  
“柱间，你知道吗…我时常会想如果你不是什么Omega，而是和我一样的Alpha…我们还会想现在这样吗？但即使你是Alpha…我也一定会爱上你，宇智波斑会爱你是命中注定的。”  
“……怎么突然说这些啊，真肉麻！斑…我也爱你，不管你是怎样的…只要你是宇智波斑就够了！”  
斑觉得自己人也标记了，和柱间也在床上也交流过不少次数…此时听到千手柱间的告白还是像个毛头小子一样忍不住面红心跳。  
（这样可不像话…）  
斑决定立刻用下一个行动来缓解自己自己的窘迫，他今晚还没享用他的美餐呢。  
就在柱间以为这个激烈的夜晚终于要结束的时候，又被这个男人重新推回到了榻上。斑不顾柱间的疑惑将他翻了个面压了回去。  
“斑？唉…还要干嘛？我先和你说清楚，进去那里绝对不行！我没法控制好信息素…”  
“柱间…我们不用那里，你不知道吗…还有其他地方能让我们好好享受。”

柱间当然不知道！他是个Omega，只知道自己是有承受爱人的地方的…但除此之外他只是个正常男人，那个用来五谷轮回的地方柱间完全没有考虑过它会有这种作用。  
紧紧拽着被褥，感受后穴里被探入了一只纤长的手指。即使有刚刚释放过的体液当作润滑，这个地方还是和Omega本来拥有的成熟处有很大的区别，它是更加干涩紧致的。  
随之而来的问题就是此处的开拓了，柱间和斑不免都有些着急…斑不希望因为急迫就弄伤柱间，而柱间就完完全全是因为生理上的不习惯而不能好好配合，他甚至默默吐槽这处为什么不能和那里一样方便。  
“嗯…”  
斑知道自己找到了突破点，他一边将吻落在男人的背部，一面探入第二根手指，配合着揉按刚刚发现的敏感点，随后便满意地听到了柱间的叹息…除此以外他还有惊喜的发现！  
“柱间！你看看…你连这里都能变湿啊，实在是太棒了！”  
千手柱间只觉得自己以后都不能直视仙人体了。  
“差不多了…柱间，我要开始了，你忍一忍。”  
“唔…”  
柱间觉得这不仅仅是疼痛…用这个地方和宇智波斑做爱让他有一种被征服的错觉。  
“斑…慢一点好吗！我…我不太适应这个地方。”  
宇智波斑感受到柱间轻微但连续的颤抖，还以为是自己处理不当让人受伤了，这个男人当机立断打算先退出去给柱间检查一番。  
“别…不用出去…我只是不太适应用这里。”  
斑感激柱间的体贴，慢慢地挺动腰身，尽可能的对他温柔…  
“嗯…啊…”在这种温柔的对待下，柱间也总算慢慢习惯了后穴里的感觉，他毫不迟疑的用呻吟告诉恋人他很愉快。  
斑听到柱间的带着愉悦的哼声，总算是放下心来，这个男人随即便就着插入状态将柱间翻了身。他突然又想亲吻这个人了！  
两人的唇舌再次胶着到一起时，柱间迷迷糊糊觉得自己似乎整个夜晚都在和斑接吻。  
随着亲吻，宇智波斑逐渐加快了腰部的力度和速度，他知道柱间已经能适应这种节奏了。  
“嗯…啊！呜呜呜…”  
千手柱间觉得斑从这里的带给他的感觉是之前完全不同的…这个地方不像蜜穴那么娇嫩敏感但却能带来更辛辣的感官…这大概就是男人之间的…  
“柱间…这样也不错对吗，你要是Alpha我就想这样干你！”  
“……宇智波斑，你信不信我要是Alpha十有八九被干的就是你自己了！啊！”  
斑觉得听到这种话不被“激怒”是不可能的，他觉得一定是他还不够努力让柱间不满足了！所以这个男人开始了狂风骤雨，也不再顾忌柱间的推拒了。  
“唔…啊～是我说错话行了吧，斑，不要这么快…我受不来这样的！”  
黑暗的房间此刻响彻着下流的身体撞击声…  
柱间只觉得自己的腰部已经被快感给麻痹了…现在浑身都提不起力气，连脚趾尖都传来了舒畅感，但斑还是不管不顾的重复这些行为。  
“柱间…柱间，和我一起！永远和我一起！”  
千手柱间只是突然发力把男人拉进了怀里，抱住了他“毛茸茸”的脑袋闭目感受斑的最后阶段。

“柱间…柱间！你有什么好生气的啊…”  
柱间只是扯过被子盖好自己，不理会这个人。  
“你总要告诉我，我是哪里惹到你了吧…”  
“不喜欢…”  
“什么？”  
“我不喜欢你射进这里…”  
斑还不知道柱间还会发这么可爱的小脾气，相处久了他是知道这个人的脾气是有多好的，基本可以称得上与人为善，笑脸菩萨啊…  
但是不好好顾及柱间的想法可不行，斑觉得自己有必要和他好好解释一番。  
“柱间…你是笨蛋吗？竟然会为这种事生气…”  
柱间觉得就是斑在不讲道理，他都用实际行动伤害到自己的心了！  
“我不是你想的Alpha…也没办法变成Alpha。”  
都说宇智波是公认的神逻辑，他现在觉得作为老对手的千手在这方面也是不相上下啊…  
“柱间！我没有想要求你做什么改变，同样的我也不是因为你是什么稀有Omega才和你在一起的，你是Omega我就喜欢Omega，你是Alpha我就喜欢Alpha…你明白吗，我喜欢的是你这个人。”  
“但是…你特意要用那个地方，看起来还很喜欢。”  
“讲点道理吧…是你不让我用那里的吧，还有…我不喜欢才怪！干你超爽！”  
宇智波斑在愉快的夜晚还是挨揍了，但是无论是斑还是柱间都是怀着愉快和爱意入睡的。  
——————  
第二日的清晨，还在熟睡的千手族人被一股爆怒的查克拉给惊醒了…  
千手扉间合上了面前的卧室门，并且制止家忍前来探查…就算气吐血他也必须给大哥留点面子。  
（我他妈竟然在千手看到宇智波斑睡大哥？！）  
留够了时间给大哥收拾自己，扉间也觉得自己又有勇气面对世界了…他再次拉开了门。

“那混球跑路了？”  
“啊…我让斑先走了，扉间…刚才谢谢你了！”  
扉间看着眼前面露狡黠微笑的哥哥，觉得眼眶有点发热。  
“大哥…你是故意让我发现的吧。”  
当然是这样，柱间知道弟弟每天清晨都会过来叫自己起床，他是特意让斑留到那个时间的。  
虽然自家弟弟早就知道自己被谁标记了，也知道自己是喜欢宇智波斑的，但一直都在为此和自己置气。  
扉间不愿意接受兄长被敌人夺走的事实，所以一直都避免和兄长开诚布公的谈心，他怕自己会被轻易说服…现在，这个时刻还是要来临了吧。  
“扉间…抱歉。”柱间还是想向这个一直以来与他互相扶持的兄弟道歉，他知道是自己任性了。  
“道什么歉…道歉你也还是被他标记了，道歉你也还是爱那个混球对吧。”  
看到兄长因为自己的话红了眼睛，扉间感到非常后悔…这不是他想说的。  
“扉间…我知道你不愿意原谅我，但我也好斑也好在此事上面都是认真的…这段感情并没有你所想象的欺骗和强迫。而且因为这个机会，我和斑再次坦诚相待了，很快我们就将着手结盟的事。弟弟…那个梦想是真的要实现了。”  
看着面前陷入沉默的弟弟，柱间觉得非常自责。  
“扉间…等顺利结盟以后我会向族老宣布解除族长的身份，我不会让千手蒙羞的。”  
这下就是千手扉间不干了！  
“闭嘴！你在说什么鬼话？！我看谁敢对你说三道四！”  
“扉间…”看到眼前感动到眼泪汪汪的傻大哥，扉间终究还是松了口。  
“他会认真对待你吗？要是宇智波斑敢欺负你，我一定不会放过他，还有整个宇智波！！”  
“扉间啊，这个就属于迁怒了吧…放心放心，斑不会辜负我的，他要是敢我自己就能把他揍成狗！” （远方的宇智波斑打了一个寒战…）

“大哥，你要知道结盟本就是大事…何况你如今还被斑标记了，我担心两族不会轻易罢休。”  
看到逐一分析问题的弟弟，柱间觉得自己最大的难题已经解决了…剩下的都不是问题！  
“扉间，这些我们可以慢慢讨论，我相信只要我拿出赤诚之心与宇智波结盟，族人和宇智波最终会明白我的真心。况且…还有斑呢！”  
扉间表示暂时还不想记起自己和宇智波斑已经都归属到千手柱间阵营了…他给了哥哥一个眼刀警告他不要乱说话。  
“呜………扉间好凶啊。”  
但柱间还是悄悄露出了笑容，有扉间在结盟一定势在必得！而且……自己应该不必再搞地下恋情了！毕竟扉间已经接受了啊…

（千手扉间：我不是！我没有！！！）


End file.
